L likes What!
by raven1493
Summary: Harry finally sees what he must do to save Magic from the muggles and goes to the dark lord to die. He gets tossed through the veil and into a second chance of a life of his choosing.


AUTHOR NOTE: Hey peeps I am putting this up because a friend requested it. I have to admit this is not one of my better stories. Though I hope someone likes it. Oh there is a Poll up for different stories that I have that people might want to read so please vote. Also as you can see I am taking requests so if people want a certain crossover or even a pairing I might wright it.

Warnings:SLASH if you read my other stories you should know it is what I write, maybe a little cursing, um L is a pervert! Defiantly OOC Harry!

Pairings: Harry/JadeXL Maybe Harry/JadeXLXLight

* * *

I never thought I would be walking to the dark lord's base willingly. I was desperate for help though hopefully he would let me talk before he decided to kill me. I was robed in a blood red robe that was still splattered with my own blood from when my Uncle shot me in the stomach. I was using what little magic I had left after escaping to keep the would sealed until it could be healed properly. I continued to follow my mental connection to the dark lord and finally I appartated to huge gates to what could only be the Malfoy Mansion. I easily walked through the gates using my shadow powers and l found myself laughing at how easy is was to go through all of their security even muggles had better.

I then decided to amuse myself by knocking on their door almost instantly a house elf was there with big round surprised eyes I of course spotted the few death eaters hiding in the shadows ready to attack if needed.

The elf squeaked, "What can Finny do for sir?" I laughed and stated, "I am here to speak to the Dark Lord little elf I have important news about Harry Potter he may well be interested in,"

Instantly the elf popped away and in it place was Lucius Malfoy he stated, "Follow me, but first hand me your wand,"

I took my wand out handing it to him though his eyes widened at the blood coating it obviously he thought it was some one else's blood not my own. I followed as he lead me to a huge room filled with death eaters and the dark Lord sitting on his throne.

Voldemort spoke, "What is this information you claim to have about Harry Potter and who are you?"

Sighing I stated, "I am about to give you a choice Lord Voldemort what you choose will not change my views about who's side I wish to win this war,"

He blinked and stated, "What is this choice you speak of and you still have not told me who you are?"

I laughed, "Your choice is simple let me, Harry Potter, die from my wounds or heal me and push me through the veil so I may follow my godfather where ever he went either way the prophecy is fulfilled and you win this war,"

His eyes widened once I remove my cloak reveling my battered torn body still in wearing my tight leather pants and the shirt gone showing the gunshot wound in my stomach.

I think I head some one throwing up when they saw my torn back were I knew the words whore and freak were burned in the flesh with a hot knife.

He spoke slowly, "Potter what happened to you why do you look like shit or like you have been in my dungeon?"

I snorted, "No I have just been in my uncle's basement ever since I got to them for the summer after all I am nothing, but their whore I am the best little whore in town that is until I fucking killed one of my little clients and my uncle decided to shoot me,"

Voldemort actually paled and flinched horror filling his eyes, "How long has this been happening!?"

I sat down slowly whispering, "My first time was when I was four my uncle decided then that I needed to earn my keep so what is your choice Voldemort?"

He sighed suddenly looking so old, "Why do both end up with you dying Harry, isn't there something else?"

I smiled sadly at him and whispered in the snake tongue, "Voldemort even after you heal the wound I would still be dying I have brain cancer it is terminal no cure I want to die by my wishes not some illness."

Voldemort looked even more saddened but nodded, "I see Narissa please heal his wound and back nothing else Harry why didn't you go to Dumbledore?"

I snorted, "Like he cares he is the one who has been paying my relatives with my own money to beat me and starve me he even has poor Severus under a liquid Imperius just thought I'd let you know since he is actually very loyal to you he has managed to keep most of your secrets even when tortured by the bastard."

This made him stand up and two grab the cloaked Severus pulling his mask off and Voldemort walk over to him his eyes angered, but obviously the anger was not directed toward Harry or Severus.

He growled, "Narissa give Severus the cure the bastard Dumbledore will pay now I know why my mate has rejected me when before he loved me,"

Severus was fed a potion and instantly he started to cry falling on his hands and knees Voldemort was next to him holding him close whispering comfort to him as Severus sobbed, "I tried to hard to escape or tell you but he used my own potion on me I am sorry I love you Tom,"

Voldemort snarled, "I am going to kill that bastard slowly he has hurt more people then I can count! How do you feel Harry now that she has healed the wounds?"

I smiled, "I am fine Voldemort I am happy you have your mate back I have a note book with me on all the information on the Order do you think I could go to the Veil now?"

Bellatrix was suddenly in front of me her eyes filled with tears, "Do you really want to be with my cousin so bad?"

I blinked at her in surprise she didn't seem insane does that mean Dumbledore was behind what happened that day did he do something to her, "No he is dead, but I don't want to risk Dumbledore getting control of me after all I am the Shadow Lord if he gets control of me the dark side will lose,"

She blinked and suddenly pulled me into a hug surprising everyone including me, "Why help us all we have ever done is try and kill you!?"

I sighed not really not wanting to tell them, but they needed to know, "I am a seer if the light wins Magic will die along with the planet muggles will kill us all with their bombs and so on if Voldemort wins we have a chance of survival, but also if I continue to live on in this world Dumbledore will get control of me and the light will win so I beg of you send me through the veil,"

Finally I had gotten all of their agreement though it was obvious they didn't want to do this. We made it to the ministry easily and therefore the room of the veil. Bella had made me wear nice clothing saying if I was going to die I should be dressed like a king Severus had actually hugged me and handed me a bag with all of the gold from my vault saying it was tradition to be buried with their gold. Finally Voldemort did one last thing for me he fixed my eyes murmuring that I should be able to see my death coming.

I smiled at them and the walked into the veil seeing an enraged Dumbledore burst through the doors as I fell through I was finally free of that bastard then it was all black.

I heard whispers around me and gentle touches when semi- consciousness hit me and a voice spoke, "Little one so much pain and hurt we the gods wish to grant you a second chance in another world to have friends and family, you would still have your magic we would heal all wound even the cancer though you would be back to the age of 5 years old do you accept?"

I whispered, "Is there anything I would have to worry about in this new world?"

Another voice said softly, "There is shigamai, but their Death notes would not work on you and you would be forced to see peoples names and life span and unfortunately you would still have your seer ability though if you would like we can block your memories until you turn fifteen so you may live as normally as you can for a while?"

I smiled, "Of course I would love it would I still have my photo memory and high intelligence?"

"Yes it will help you to adjust to the world we will drop you off in front of Whammy's Orphanage they help children with high intelligence." The voices continued.

I nodded and then I felt pain so much that it knocked me unconscious as the voices wished me a happier life in the next world.

Next when I opened my eyes I was in a white room with no memories I frowned only to squeak in surprise when a boy suddenly had his face right in front of mine. He blinked his black eyes staring right through me and his messy hair tickling my forehead.

He then lifted up his head when I didn't speak and whispered, "Whammy he doesn't seem normal he didn't shout at me or speak?"

An old man that had been sitting in a chair looked up his eyes amused, "L you might have scared him little please forgive L he can be a bit strange at time how are you feeling?"

I slowly sat up scrunching up my nose at the slight dizziness and whispered, "Do you know who I am and where am I?"

His eyes widened and he quickly came over to me, "I was hoping you would be telling us lad, but you are at Whammy's orphanage I am sorry to say we don't know your name we have all of the stuff that was on you in that bag over there we didn't look into any of it maybe there is something there that will help you remember."

I nodded shyly and the boy L brought the bag over to me I opened it and in side was fancy looking robes, a bag which I opened only for my eyes to widen at gold and jewels that were in it and pulled a handful out only to put it back in, and there was a weird stick which made me feel safe.

I whimpered when I realized that no I didn't remember anything making tears fill my eyes. Instantly Whammy was at my side pulling me into a hug and L was lightly patting me on the head.

Sobbing I choked, "I can't remember anything! Why can't I remember what will I do!?"

L stated, "You can stay here and you shall be my bride once we get older!"

Whammy laughed, "Ah so you like him L then you two can be room mates and since you can't remember your name we shall call you Jade for those eyes of yours."

I must admit that after that day my life was perfect well at least to me it was. I got to have many friends and got to stay with the boy L who seemed to like me and was always teaching me new things after he found out I never forgot anything which seeming ironic like fate was trying to make up for me forgetting all of my memories.

I was in second place for highest grades in the orphanage with L just above me. L was always really nice to me and even let me share a bed with him when I had strange nightmares. He even introduced me to cake! I loved cake especially cherry cheesecake. Though L had one weird quirk he always had to bath or shower with me or else he wouldn't do it. I was when I was 13 and him 15 that I found out why we had been in the shower that was connected to our bedroom when I noticed L's face was really flushed and tried to avoid looking at me.

I suddenly had a flash of understanding and I found myself smirking and slowly getting on my knees making L turn to me confusion in his eyes.

I whispered, "L if you liked me that much you should have said something you have been so patient with me,"

His eyes widened and before he could do anything I had his cocking in my mouth sucking. He groaned in surprise and pleasure as I started to bob my head up and down on him.

He choked out, "Jade where did you learn this!?"

I hummed around him deep throating him until he came in my mouth pretty quickly, but he was a teenager I didn't expect much endurance from him. He slumped slightly against the wall pulled me to him.

I answered his question from earlier, "I watched one of X films he keeps hidden underneath his bed was I good?"

He snorted, "Of course it was X's fault yes you were very excellent maybe you could teach me so I may try it on you so I may please my perfect bride!"

I giggled, "So you still want me to be your bride? I was hoping you still did I love you L!"

His normally emotionless face softened and he stated, "I have loved you since you first opened your eyes and I saw who you were, now teach me how you did that with your tongue so I can do it to you!"

After that day in the shower our relationship changed slightly as we began to experiment with each other. We found that I enjoyed being bottom more than top while L loved dominating me. We even experimented with different types of sex we found I was a slight masochist and L found this a turn on especially if it involved me pretending to be some sort of criminal he was interrogating.

Though poor Whammy once walked in on us while L was fucking me into the nearest wall. After that incident he gave us the talk, but let us be as long as we came to him if we accidently went to far in one of our experiments or if we needed anything so we weren't doing anything illegal by buying something when we weren't eighteen yet. Though I think he became slightly disturbed when L began to dress me in many different girl outfits and even had me go out in public in them personally I didn't really care as long as no one knew I was actually a guy I was fine.

Of course L was also solving many different cases and junk he often used me for deliveries or even as an assistant it was either me or Whammy who was called Watari when out.

Then my fifteenth birthday hit and that is when I remembered all of my past life. Immediately I went to L and curled up to him and whispered, "L I finally remembered everything from my life,"

He looked at me surprised and asked, "Oh what did you remember Jade?"

I blushed and murmured, "L I have magic you know how sometimes weird things happened around me right like when I turned Mello's hair pink or suddenly I was already lubed and other stuff, My real name was Hadrian James Potter I came from another dimension you think I am crazy don't you?"

L suddenly pulled me closer and stated, "No I believe you I have noticed the strange things happening before and you had the same ability as BB and stuff like that and I love you so I will always trust you Jade I would do anything for you."

I smiled at him glad the fates had taken away my memories for the first ten years here because it gave me the chance to fall in love with out fear.

After that we began to explore my abilities together and what I could do to help L with his cases. I also warned him about shigami which had me bonding us together with a ritual so he would also be immune to the death note. Which is when we found out we were soul mates. I didn't think those existed until we did the ritual which finally connected us fully and we found out if L ever wanted a child I could bare him one, but it had to be done consciously so we didn't have to worry about protection.

Years later we had solved so many cases that L had actually become a known as the world's #1 detective. Then a strange case came up it was being called the Kira case. It was where people were dying of heart attacks and they were just criminals. L seemed curious about it he wanted to know what was doing the killing. I had suspicions that it was a death note because of the strange visions I was having lately.

Finally L decided we were going to take on the case so instead of having Watari do the introduction he wanted me to do it in the new kimono and mask he had bought me. Watari had sighed in amusment when he saw me come out in it my waist length hair let loose.

"L is this really the time to be playing your pereverted games on Jade?" Watari questioned as he noticed how the sides of the kimono had long slits.

L nodded, "Of course it is the perfect time Jade has been getting bored of late so we decided if we found an attractive male there we will invite them to a three way,"

I think I saw Watari sweat drop and he mumbled, "L I am sure it was you that neither of you are bored you guys just want to try it just make sure this third person has no diseases,"

We nodded and I grabbed my laptop which was jade green just like my name and walked from the hotel we had in Japan to get to the NPA headquarters. It was way to easy to get into the building and knock on the door to the room where all of them where talking.

"Who are you and what do you want miss?" an older man questioned.

L decided to speak from my laptop then, "This is my wife Jade I am L you should have gotten a message from the government to be expecting us,"

The man nodded, "It is a pleasure to meet you both though I heard it was rare for Jade to be the messenger for your case and normally you use the one called Watari,"

"Yes that tends to be the case, but Jade decided she wanted to help with this case she likes the unusual ones," L replied though I was still squealing in my head about him calling me his wife! Oh he was so getting to eat cake off of me tonight as a present normally I don't because I hate sticky sweet stuff on my skin.

The man nodded and they began there meeting about what they thought on Kira and what information they had already. Which lead L to explaining what he wanted to do tonight on television to try and figure out where Kira was or the general area of where he was. I hope this went well There was no way I was letting anyone hurt my L or else I would make them pay slowly with there lives!

* * *

Please Review I live off of them and VOTE on the poll so I can put more stories up with what people like.


End file.
